


Second Star To The Right {an OUAT Peter Pan Fanfiction}

by XdreamshadeX



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), the maze runner
Genre: F/M, Neverland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XdreamshadeX/pseuds/XdreamshadeX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of Milah, Captain Hook and his daughter, Jane, set off to Neverland. After a year of quiet and what the crew members thought was solitary, came a sudden shock. They weren't alone in this realm. </p><p>Hook wants out of Neverland. But Pan won't be so easily swayed. He wants something in exchange...or someone. </p><p>Hook refuses his only daughter to Pan, but will Jane be able to turn down Peter, especially when she doesn't know what he's capable of?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A crocodile killed my mother, and cut off my father's hand, all in the same minute. Soon after, Papa and his crew of scallywags disappeared to a place where you never age. It was called: Neverland. By this time, I was 16 years of age.

The death of my mother was too much for Papa and I to bear. I knew he still worried for me, but his lack of attention made me want to think otherwise.

After my mother, Milah, was taken by the crocodile, - I dare not say his name - my father seemed to shut everyone out completely. He spent most of his time in his cabin, or off getting drunk. Often times, both.

I, however, didn't find much comfort in anyone. I lived on a ship full of pirates, after all.

A year of Neverland passed us by. Durning that course of time, I didn't age a single bit. Papa didn't bring the razor to his face once, for his beard never grew. My hair stayed just as long as it was the day that we had left; just below my waist, forming into black curls.

In the course of the year, Papa and I rekindled our old father-daughter relationship. The one that we used to have. Only this time, he wasn't Killian. He was Captain Hook.

He was a far colder person now. Resentment and agitation lingered behind his eyes. I dared not test him. Even though I was his only daughter, there were still many gruesome and terrible things that one could do with that shiny, silver hook of his.

Yet, in all the time we had spent in Neverland, never once did we step off of the Jolly Rodger. It felt like the right the to do, however. The island that constantly taunted us seemed...ill, as if some sort of evil resided there. Which didn't make any sense to me. _I_ had never seen so much as the trees blow in the wind on the island. From what I knew, we were completely alone in this strange realm.

Papa seemed...afraid of the island. He never spoke of it, or dared to even stare at it. It made no sense. I decided that it was time to ask him about it.

That night, a beautiful, orange sun was setting along the glossy horizon. I stared out the window of my private cabin as I watched it, while at the same time, I was eying the mysterious island.

Curiosity itched the back of my mind. What was keeping Papa from that island? I decided that it was time to find out.

I rose up from my charge and walked out to the captain's quarters. I lifted a hand and prepared to knock, but was interrupted by a nervous voice.

"Um, miss...Ms. Jane?"

I rolled my eyes and turned around.

"What is it, _Smee_?" I asked, annoyed.

"The captain is in a foul mood this evening. I do not believe that pestering him would be wise," he explained as he nervously fiddled with his red hat.

"I am his daughter," I argued. "I will do what I wish."

He quickly nodded and gave a shallow bow. "My apologies. Do as you wish." And with that, he scurried past me.

I rolled my eyes once more as I knocked on the door, uninterrupted this time.

"If you don't mind, I am incredibly busy," my father's agitated voice replied to my knock.

"Papa, it's me," I said.

I heard him let out a heavy sigh.

"Come in then, darling."

With a smirk, I creaked the door open slowly, walked in, and gently closed it behind me.

Papa's back was to me. He was sitting at his desk, maps and books strewn about. His head rested in his remaining hand as his hook rhythmically scratched the surface of the wooden desk.

"Papa?" I asked as I slowly began sauntering towards him. "What are you up to?"

I pulled up a chair and sat perpendicular from him. He looked up at me, his blue eyes piercing into mine. It was almost as though I was looking into a mirror.

Mother always used to admire how much alike Papa and I looked. We had the same dark hair and depressing eyebrows, and blue, yet sunken eyes. Milah once described them as the eyes of dark hurricanes at sea.

I was glad that I didn't resemble my mother. I fear that if I did, Papa would distance himself from me even more than he already did. Not only that, but I would probably hate myself for looking like her, feeling that every time that Papa looked at me, he would wish that the crocodile had taken me instead of Milah. So, I was grateful for that.

"I'm trying to find my way out of this bloody realm," he answered looking back to his maps.

"Papa, I've been meaning to ask you," I began. He looked up at me again.

"Ask me what, Jane?"

"I want to know about that island," I admitted. "We've been here for about a year now, and we have yet to step foot on that island."

He furrowed his brows and let out a groan.

"Papa, if we don't get to the land soon, we are going to run out of supplies."

"I do not dare to step foot on that cursed island," he stated.

"And why not?" I exclaimed. "What on that island could possibly be more powerful than you are?"

He lifted a brow and pursed his lips. "Trust me, you don't _want_ to know."

I creased my brows together as I stared into his eyes.

Someone suddenly swung the cabin door open. Papa turned around in rage and faced the intruder.

"Bloody hell!" he cried. "Smee, for the love of Neptune, _knock!_ "

Smee's eyes were wide, petrified with sheer terror.

"Smee, what is it?" I asked.

"Captain," he began, ignoring me. "They're coming."

I looked to my father. For the first time, I saw fear in his eyes. _What exactly are we up against?_


	2. Chapter 2

"Papa?" I asked nervously. "Who's coming?" He stood and lifted me up by the arm.

"How close are they?" he asked Smee. "Do we have time to lift anchor?"

Smee slowly shook his head. "They're requesting to board." Papa put his hand on his head. I nervously looked back and forth between him and Smee.

"What's happening?" I asked slowly. "Who wants to come on?"

A sudden wave of fear washed over me. Up to that point, I thought that we were completely alone in this realm. Papa didn't give me any clear answers to the questions I had asked him, thus making me even more curious and afraid.

"What do they want?" my father asked.

"They say that they know what _you_ want, and how to get it." Hook lifted an eyebrow. I looked up at him.

"What is it that you want?" I asked.

"I _want_ out of this realm," he replied as he walked up to Smee. "Let them on. Do not, however, allow them to wander about."  
Smee nodded and left. My father turned and walked up to me. "Jane," he began. "Hide under the bed. Stay away from the window. Do not let them see you."

"Who, Papa?" I asked. "Who?"

He walked to the door. "Boys. Although, I would hardly call them that."

"Boys?" I asked, scrunching my face. "What's so dangerous about boys?"

"Do not come out for any reason," he ordered, ignoring my question. "Not until I come and get you, do you understand?"  
I rolled my eyes and nodded. "Jane, I can’t loose you too."

I rolled my head back and let out a sigh. "Aye aye, captain." He let out a breath and closed the door.

I peered out the window. By now, it was twilight, but I could still see the silhouettes of the crew members on the deck. And slowly, climbing on board one by one, were the cloaked figures of teenage boys. I shuddered as I ducked under the bed.

"Why do you seek entrance onto my ship?" I heard my father ask.

"We know exactly what you desire, Captain Hook," an eerie and confident voice stated.

"And what might that be?" Papa returned.

"You seek passage out of the realm of Neverland."

I looked up and spotted the boy who was talking to my father. He was tall, however his face was concealed by darkness. "This is true," Papa said, strolling up to the boy. "What do you have to say about it?"

"Pan says that he'll offer you safe passage," the boy replied.

Hook laughed. "Oh? What's the cache?"

"It's reasonable," the boy said. "But I don't believe that you'll be obligated to comply."

"What does he want? Treasure? He can take as much as he desires."

The boy chuckled lightly. "He wants treasure. But not gold coins and precious jewels."

Papa groaned. "I'm not particularly in the mood for mind games," he stated. "Just tell me what it is that he wants. I'll give him anything he wants."

 _Gee_ , I thought. _Papa's being awefully reasonable with him. Who is Pan? Why is Papa so compelled to cooperate with him?_

"I told you that you weren't gong to like it," the boy warned again.

"Spit it out, boy," Hook demanded. "I haven't got all night."

"Pan says that if you want passage off, you must leave something behind. Something of great value to him."

"I already offered him all of my treasure!" Papa exclaimed. "Is that not enough for him?"

The boy shrugged. "Your treasure may be of great value to _you, captain_ , but it is no use to us here."

"Are you telling me that he wants a person, then?" he asked.

The boy gave a single nod. "Not just any person. It cannot be a grown-up, but a child."

My father chuckled. "I'm not sure what makes you think that I have a child here. It's a pirate ship, after all!"

A snicker escaped the boy's lips. "You cannot fool Pan. He knows a child resides here."

Taken aback, my father let out a nervous laugh. "Well, Pan is mistaken."

The boy smirked. "I don't think he is."

"What else does he want? I'll give him anything."

"He doesn't want anything else. Once he has the child, he will guide you out of Neverland."

My heart raced. Whoever this "Pan" was, he was after _me_. Papa can't leave the realm until I was in these boy's possession. I didn't want Papa and the crew to stay on this twisted realm forever, just because I didn't go. I felt morally obligated to go, but immensely terrified of the idea at the same time.

Without thinking it through, I wiggled out from under that bed and walked out of the cabin. Everyone's gaze landed on me, and all conversation fell silent. My father's eyes widened. He gritted his teeth. I had directly disobeyed him. But this was for the good of the entire crew.

"Jane," Papa whispered. "Go back inside."

"Who is this?" The tall boy asked, taking a few steps in my direction. "The child?" I gulped while everyone else remained silent. "You're older than I thought," he admitted. "And I wasn't expecting a girl..."

"Jane, I told you not to come out for any reason," my father lectured.

"No, Papa," I contradicted. "I know how much you want to get out of here. I have to do this."

"Come with me," the boy requested, holding out his hand to me. I reached out to grab it, but my father put the curve of his hook over my hand and pushed it away.

"Tell Pan that he can't have her," my father said to the boy.

"She'll be in his grasp sooner or later," the boy taunted. "She's submitted herself to Pan. Even if she were to change her mind, there will be no going back."

"I'm not giving him my daughter."

He shrugged. "Then he'll take her."

Papa glared at the boy. "He will fail."

The boy laughed. "Pan _never_ fails."

He took one last glance at me before turning and walking towards the edge of the deck. "Come on, boys," he said. "We don't want to keep him waiting." With that, he and the other cloaked boys leaped over the edge. I let out a gasp before I realized that they had jumped into boats. My father turned to face me angrily.

"Jane, I told you to stay inside!" he exclaimed.

"I'm sorry," I said, a tear slipping down my cheek. "I just wanted to help."

"I don't care how long we have to stay here," Papa said, resting a hand on my shoulder. "As long as you're safe, that's all that I care about. We could've found another way off."

"I'm sorry!" I repeated.

"You'll be even more sorry once he takes you," Papa said coldly.

I looked up sharply. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Pan is cruel and merciless; do not be fooled by his charm and wit." I took a deep breath. Papa looked to the crew. "Take her to her cabin." He gave me a push forward. Smee grabbed me by the arm. "Do not let anything in or out, Savy?"

"Aye aye," Smee said.

"Keep constant watch over the door. Take shifts. I will not have anybody falling asleep on the job."

Smee nodded and brought me to my cabin. He shoved me in and locked the door behind me. I sat by the window and looked out to the island. The boy's boats landed ashore. For the first time, I saw fire and heard music from deep within the island. My heart pounded like a beast trying to escape a cage of bone.

_Who were those boys? And who is Pan? What is it that makes him so horrible?_


End file.
